I Can't Fall In Love With You
by Shinichi's Lover
Summary: Rukia died when her son, Shinichi was 2 years old. When he is 17, his father, Ichigo send him to the past to stop Rukia's death. But it turns out bad when he fell in love with his own mother. DROPPED AND MAY BE REVIVED IF MIRACLE HAPPENS
1. Ch 1: 2008?

Disclaimer: bleach is not mine. I just borrow the characters XD

I plan this story about 2 years ago & I originally plan it for Detective Conan. Buh then I'm just too busy thus I forgot it. Lol XD & since I'm crazy with Bleach right now, so I'll just do this story with bleach characters XD

* * *

12.02pm, 15 January 2033 -Present- 

He put the flowers in front of his wife's grave. It had been 15 years since her death. He missed her like crazy. It's not like he can't blame anyone for it, of course he can. Gin. Ichimaru Gin killed his precious, beloved wife.

Just before Ichigo defeated Aizen 25 years ago, Gin somehow escaped Hueco Mundo. Then 10 years later, when Ichigo went outstation for about 2 weeks when Shinichi was just 2 years old, Gin appeared and killed Rukia. But he let Shinichi lives. Ichigo was very furious. Why Rukia?? Rukia didn't steal anything from him. Why did he kill her?? That was so unfair. Ichigo kept those angry feelings in his heart and swore that he'll kill Gin. But he was gone for good. No one saw him again after that.

Urahara created a time machine and showed it to Ichigo on purpose. Yeah, on purpose. Of course Ichigo wanted to save Rukia, but he couldn't. He couldn't move anymore. 3 years ago he had a stroke which disable his movement. So he planned to send his only son, Shinichi to stop Rukia's death. He hoped that the future will change. Hopefully..

Shinichi sat up and pushed his father's wheelchair from the grave. Every year his father will tell him the same story bout his mother. How they met, how he saved his mother from her execution, and how he cared for his wife. Shinichi wanted to meet her. He had never seen her. Only in photo album, which made he wanted to see her more. Just like Ichigo, Shinichi also hates Gin. He took away the life of the person who gave birth to him in this world. He had never received love from a mother, which he was very longing for it.

Arrived home, Shinichi lifted his father to a soft, cosy sofa. Ichigo said nothing to him. He just looked at his smart son. He has black hair, blue eyes , his height is about Ichigo's and he's not so fat but not too thin. Normal for a teenager.

"Shinichi.." Ichigo slowly called his son name.

"Yes daddy?" said Shinichi while giving a cup of milk to his father.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Ichigo looked at his son's eyes worriedly. He didn't want to trouble his son just for his own sake. But Shinichi also wanted to meet Rukia so he didn't think that he was the one who forced his son.

"Of course. I already told Riku that I'll be gone for awhile." He simply answered.

"Oh shut up. That girl loves you just because you saved her from hollows. Besides, she already has boyfriend out there" Shinichi also had shinigami powers that is kinda about.. 75 percent? Since his father was a represented shinigami and her mother was the real shinigami, so yeah. He had about 75 percent shinigami powers.

"I don't care whether she already has boyfriend or not, I love her, so what? You're like that too. You know uncle Renji likes mother, but you still tackled her" Shinichi's statement made Ichigo laughed.

"Listen. Uncle Renji likes your mother doesn't mean that your mother likes him. She likes me. So I win" Ichigo gave his son a big grin.

"Yeah whatever" said Shinichi while ascended his way upstairs. Ichigo smiled looking at his son. Stubborn little boy, just like his parents. Then he suddenly remembered about Rukia. Tomorrow Shinichi will go to the past world for about 3 days. Will he be fine at there himself? And.. will Ichigo himself be fine being home alone because his son is not going to be there to help him? Having stroke is not as hard as people imagine. It was more painful. But Ichigo hoped that he'll be fine. He used to it when Shinichi went to school every morning.

That night, Ichigo couldn't sleep much. He often thinks what would happen if his son changed the future. Will Rukia safe? Or will it still be the same? Finally he slept when his mind was too tired of thinking.

The next day..

"Are you ready yet?"

"Coming" Shinichi jumped from the upper stairs. Ichigo rolled his eyes when he saw his son bring a LARGE bag.

"How long do you think you're going??! You just have to protect your mother from being killed then come back here when I returned from my outstation!"

"Just in case. Besides, I want to go to somewhere for about 4 days after finished protecting mom."

"Where?" Ichigo blinked his eyes.

"Somewhere" Said Shinichi while winking his eyes.

Ichigo didn't say anything. Where the hell did he want to go? But he didn't want to ask again, he knew that his son will never give him the answer. So he moved to the kitchen using his wheelchair and took some cup noodle then put them into his son's bag.

"The hell you're doing??" Shinichi look curious.

"If you don't have any food, just eat them" Shinichi sighed.

"Okay then, I'm supposed to go to 2018 right?"

"Yeah.. Urahara had tried this machine and he said it's fine. So I don't worry much. Ok, are you ready??"

"YES DADDY!" Ichigo pushed the button and as quick as flash his son disappeared from his sight. 'Shinichi, please take care of yourself.' He prayed that his son will be fine. Without he realized, a tears fell down from his cheek.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Shinichi felt.. extremely weird. He couldn't open his eyes. Everything around him moved too fast for him to see. When he felt like everything had stopped, he opened his eyes slowly and found out that he was on a road. A very familiar road to him, the road where he took to go to school everyday. But it's newer than he seen before.

Suddenly there was a screamed sound. 'Hollow'. He smirked. He quickly jumped from one house to another to kill the hollow. As soon as he saw it, there was a man wearing a shinigami robe quickly slayed the hollow. The hollow died in an instant. 'Daddy??' he thought. But, he's too young! He knew that he's in the past world, but his father is suppose to be 26. Not his age. Then his sight turned to a girl beside his father. 'Is that mom?' But he couldn't see her face because they were backing them. Then he hurriedly ran from them. He didn't want them to see him then asked which squad was he from. That will be a problem.

Shinichi walked along the road hope that he can ask people what the year is. Because he felt weird that his father is too young. 'Nah, that could be other people.' Shinichi calmed himself. 'But that face is daddy's face…' he thought deeply. Without realized, he bumped into a girl and the girl fell clumsily.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Said the girl while standing.

Shinichi observed the girl. She's very cute. A bit cuter than Riku. She has dark-oranged long hair and a happy-go-lucky face.

"Hey there. Do you know what year is this year?" The girl look confused with his question. Who the idiot suddenly asked people what the year is. If what day it still make sense.

"2008. 16 January 2008." The girl answered.

2008? Wasn't he supposed to go to 2018? "This is bad.." Suddenly he felt like his head was spinning. He fell to the ground immediately.

"Hey are you ok? Wake up! WAKE UP!!" that was the last sentence he heard.

* * *

Ok this story is IchiRuki but I don't think Ichigo is really the main character. Well let's just see and find out ! Btw 16 January is my birthday !! Lol XD plz review ! I want to know what's ur opinion about this. But plz no flames, I don't think I can stand it . 

IMPORTANT NOTES: I'm not an English girl so yea I admit it my English is not as good as u expected. I have to learn bout TENSES MORE ! So plz don't gimme review such as "ur english sucks!" (I have experienced it 2 years ago T.T) or "don't write in English if u're sucks with it". Plz dun give me those kind of reviews. Cuz i already know how terrible my english is. Hee :)


	2. Ch 2: Lies

Sorry for the LATE update. School & homeworks are attacking me & next week I hv exam T.T btw thanks for the reviews ! u guys makes me feel happy XD

* * *

"_Hey are you ok? Wake up! WAKE UP!" that was the last sentence he heard._

CHAPTER 2: LIES

Shinichi opened his eyes as he regained his consciousness. "Where am I?" he mumbled.

"Ah, you woke up!" a girl screamed happily.

"Who are you?" Shinichi didn't remember her face. How come he suddenly be in a room with a girl? Ok, this girl is not an ordinary one. She kind of has special aura around her that made Shinichi felt awkward near her.

"I'm Inoue. Inoue Orihime. You fainted just now when I told you what year is this year. "

Oh yeah... now that she mentioned it. He's in 2008. Wait. 2008? How could that be? The time machine must've been broken or something. Shinichi sighed heavily. How does he want to go home? His mother will die 10 years later. There was no way he was going to stay there for so long! He needs to go home. He miss his X-Box 9. He miss his Fifa 2033 DVD. He miss his laptop which has dozens of My Biological Romance's songs in it. He also missed Riku. "Arghhh I can see all of them 10 years later?" He yelled angrily, but stopped when Inoue looked at him curiously. 'Wait a minute. This girl is Aunt Inoue? She looks different!' this time Shinichi looked at Inoue curiously.

But he quickly said "Oh, I'm sorry. My mind was flying somewhere just now. Hahahahaha" Sweat dropped from his temple. He's good at acting, but sucks sometimes.

Inoue giggled. "By the way, can you tell me your name?" She blinked cutely.

"Sure. Kurosa- I mean, Kuro-erm, Ku-k-k, Kudo Shinichi."

"Oh. Kudo-kun then." Inoue smiled brightly.

"Just call me Shinichi" he smiled warmly to her.

"S-sure." She blushed. Her sight was on the floor. 'He's so cute! There's something about him reminds me of someone. But I can't remember who', she thought.

"Where's your family?" Shinichi asked.

"I live alone. My parents died when I was little. Then not long after that my brother died. It's ok. I'm use to it" Shinichi looked at her sadly but not long after that he smiled weakly because knowing how strong she is. She continued, "By the way, I already made lunch. Let's eat."

Shinichi stood up and suddenly he pushed Inoue down to the bed. His face was just a few inches from hers. "Shinichi-kun, what're you doing?" Inoue asked worriedly. Shinichi could see her worried eyes. Slowly, he stood up "Nah, I just wanna see your reaction. Aren't you afraid being alone with a guy who you don't even know?"

"No I'm not. You look like a nice person. I can see it through your eyes."

He tried his best not to laugh. "I look like a nice person?" One of his eyebrows rose.

"Well, yeah" Inoue simply answered.

He smirked. "Whatever, let's eat. I'm hungry." He grinned widely.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ichigo was sleeping on his warm cosy bed. He wanted to go home just now but suddenly hollow appeared. So he ended his fight quickly to get enough rest which he didn't get much on the night before because of too many homeworks.

Rukia was doing her homework on Ichigo's desk. She paid her full attention on finishing her work (which was hard because Kon couldn't stop talking). Once in a while, she would turn her sight to her left, where Ichigo was sleeping peacefully.

"_Rukia and I were just friends! Heck, when will you guys stop asking me as if we have an affair?"_

"_No I don't like her. Who would like a short flat-chest hot-tempered girl? Go away and stop bugging me"_

Rukia tried her best holding her tears from falling down. She felt stupid because she eavesdrop the conversation between Ichigo and Keigo. She was just curious. And now serves her right. Who told her to eavesdrop in the first place?

"Fine." She spoke slowly. "I understand. If he doesn't like me then there's no use for me to continue loving him. I'm such a stupid." She kept her eyes on Ichigo but still hoping that someday, someday he will love her too.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Inoue smiled happily. Shinichi praised her cook. She felt happier when Shinichi told her that he will school at the same school as her. But he also asked for her help bout his school changing since Shinichi lied that his parents were dead because of accident. She thought that she started to like him, but she's not really sure about it. She afraid that if she like Shinichi, then her love for Ichigo will disappear. She sighed heavily...

"So then Shinichi-kun, where will you stay tonight?" asked Inoue while washing her plates. With Shinichi.

"I don't know, well I don't have enough money to stay at inn or hotel..." he's lying. He had lots of money but he wanted to save it for the future because he didn't know how long will he stay here. Sounds evil? Nah. That's what we called clever.

"Oh I see. Then, you can stay at my house. See? I have 2 empty rooms. You can use them" Inoue happily offered.

Shinichi stayed silent. Then he asked "Aw I can't stay in your room?" Shinichi made puppy eyes to Inoue.

Inoue blushed and looked at the floor. She didn't really know how to answer him. But of course she wouldn't let a stranger stay in her room. How stupid she is if she let him. "Erm, I don't think-" But her words were stopped by something soft on her lips. It's Shinichi's lips. Inoue widened her eyes and didn't give any response. When Shinichi pulled away, he whispered softly "It's ok." He stroked her hair lightly while his other hand held her chin. Then he continued "I'm always here if you want me" and he gave her another kiss.

Inoue stayed silent. She couldn't believe that Shinichi kissed her. And that was her first kiss. She felt like crying cuz she wanted ichigo to be her first but it seemed like she didn't really care about it. She felt happy. But she didn't realize that Shinichi kissed her on other purpose. Not because he likes her. But because he pitied her.

Shinichi knew everything about Inoue. Her feelings towards his father. Her favourite recipes and a lot more. He usually went to her house when he was small. And sometimes if Ichigo over-angried at him, he would run from his house then went to aunt Inoue's house. She's still beautiful although her age was 41. Now Shinichi met her when she's 16. Of course she's more beautiful when she's a teenager.

Now that Shinichi's in the past, he wanted to stop Inoue from loving his father cuz he knew it would be useless. Inoue loved Ichigo too much until she didn't even marry until she's 41 although many people asked her hand for marriage. He wanted to change her future. But was his decision to make Inoue fell in love with him was a really good idea?

-The next day-

"Shinichi-kun, why did you come here?" Inoue asked him while they were on their way to school.

Shinichi took a deep breath to think of another lying. "This is the place where I was born. My parents grew up here. I don't want to live in Osaka anymore. Every time I wake up, I think of my parents. It hurts me so much." Shinichi said slowly, he kept his eyes on the road.

Although the time showed half past seven, the sky was still not very bright. The dark clouds and the pouring rain kept the sky looking drab and grey. Inoue felt guilty asking him the question. "I'm sorry.."

"Never mind. Now that I'm already here in Karakura Town, I feel happy" He smiled weakly. Inoue also smiled. They made their way to school then they headed to teacher's room to register him to the Karakura High School. Of course he lied bout his age. 17 and 16 doesn't seem to have lot of different. Ne? Shinichi couldn't wait to see his mother. The one that he loves and missed although he had never seen her before. What would his reaction be? Happy? Nervous? Argh he wanted to scream badly to express his nervous. 

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The school bell rang but not even half of the class was present because of the raining. Hence, Rukia sat down and waited for the others to come. Meantime there was nothing to do but to talk with Ishida about Kon's new outfit. Ichigo suddenly joined them as well as Chad.

Three minutes later, Inoue stepped into the class and waved to Ichigo "Good morning, Kurosaki-kun"

"Ah Inoue, morning" The teacher arrived just after Inoue, making all of the students went to their seats.

"Good morning class. I hope you all feel well today. Since it's raining but I hope no one loiters. For your information, we have new student. He's from Osaka but he was belong here. Shinichi-san, you can come in"

Shinichi took his stepped properly and kept his head down while walking. Right after he was standing beside the teacher who was shorter than him, he lifted his head. All he could see was his mother staring at him normally like other students. His eyes widened and he was speechless. His mother was..still alive. Without any orders, he walked towards his mother, and he hugged her tightly.

The whole class was staring at them. Some of them were shocked. Some of them were angried. Especially 16 years old orange-haired teenager Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Plz review ! I really need to know how'd u think bout this. btw bout Shinichi, yesh he is a little bit pervert (he's Isshin's grandson right?) lol XD but he doesn't has any feeling towards Inoue. Ok ok, ask me if u are curious bout anything, but plz review ok? Hee thanks :) byebye 


	3. Ch 3: Jealous?

Thanks for the reviews ! I really appreciate them : Yeay Chapter 3 ! XD Hope u guys enjoy it :D

* * *

CHAP 3: JEALOUS?

It was her. The round face, the raven hair, the violet eyes, it really was her. Shinichi was astonied but at the same time he was really excited. His legs were moving by themselves without he ordered them to. Because major part of himself wanted to approach her badly. Yes, badly.

As he walked, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Then he suddenly hugged her..tightly. Very tightly. "Finally I found you" he whispered slowly, nearly cried.

Everyone was staring at them. Some of them were shocked, some of them were angried. Especially 16 years old orange-haired teenager Kurosaki Ichigo. He couldn't stand looking at them. Especially when Rukia hugged that boy too. So he punched his desk with his full force. Everyone was surprised and turned their sight from Shinichi to Ichigo.

Rukia had a weird feeling when this new student hugged her. It felt like, the guy had deep connection with her in other life. Her hands were moving by themselves too when she wrapped her arms around his body, and closing the gap between them. She didn't know why she was moving like that. Rukia herself was very surprised by her action but when their bodies touched, she fell deep in his scent. So she hugged him even tighter. Maybe this is the chemistry between a girl and her future son.

But her movement stopped when heard Ichigo punched his desk. Her mind was somehow awake and she quickly pushed the new student away from her.

"What are you trying to do?" The whole class turned their sight to Shinichi again. They totally ignored Ichigo.

"I.. I was just.." Shinichi couldn't find words to explain her. He was just awakened from his mind too.

Ichigo who was holding his anger from inside, walked towards Shinichi and punched him straight to his face. Keigo and Chad quickly held Ichigo's arm from starting a fight, while Inoue helped Shinichi to stand up. Blood started to flow from Shinichi's face, to put it clear, nose. Everyone else just quiet and watched the scene.

"Kurosaki Ichigo! What are you trying to do to Shinichi-san? He's a new student! Respect him! Don't make me teach you how to respect someone." She paused. "Now, apologize to him" Miss Haruhi was always a strict teacher. But this time she was really angried. Ichigo's action will spoil the reputation of the school.

"Fine, I'm sorry" Ichigo made an annoyed look and didn't look at him straight in the eyes.

Shinichi smiled weakly. He felt happy because his father take care of his mother and mad when saw him hugging her.

"Its okay" he replied. "It doesn't really hurt" Shinichi took out his hand. "Kudo Shinichi" he said, waiting for his father to respond.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" He went to his seat after telling his name. He didn't bother to look at Shinichi's face and even refused to shake his hand back.

Shinichi smirked. This Kurosaki Ichigo is REALLY his father.

* * *

Time passed slowly for Shinichi as he already learn what the teacher taught. He spent his whole day at school gazing at his beloved mother, Kuchiki Rukia. 'It would have been better if she's still alive. Dad wouldn't have to suffer as right now' he thought. While Rukia spent her whole day staring at Ichigo. Wondering why did he punch his desk and the new guy. During lunch time, she couldn't find him and that made her totally mad. Ichigo seemed like running away from her.

"That's all for today. Don't forget to submit your Add Math papers tomorrow" The whole class made an 'aww' sound. But Miss Haruhi ignored them completely. Ichigo packed his bag and went out of the class the same time as the teacher. Rukia wanted to shout 'ICHIGO WAIT' but he already left. She sighed heavily.

Shinichi braved himself to approach her mother who was putting her books in her cute bunny bag.

"Hey, Kuchiki-san right? Sorry bout this morning" Rukia lifted her head to see the new student.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too. I mean, bout Ichigo. He shouldn't punch you" Sweat dropped from her temple. Shinichi giggled. They started to walk together out of the school.

"It's okay. I was the one who started it. I shouldn't hug other people's girlfriend" He said while rubbing his hair.

"Girlfriend? Wait wait, you've misunderstood. We were just.. just.. bestfriend I think" Shinichi was speechless at first, but then he curved a smile at his lips.

"One day he'll propose you" he spoke slowly.

"Excuse me?" Rukia blinked.

"Nothing" He grinned while rubbing his hair, again. He really resembled Ichigo.

"Well you see, I gotta go home now. Bye. See you again tomorrow. It's nice to meet you. Ermm-"

"Shinichi" he answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Shinichi-san. Anyway, just call me Rukia. Bye" Said Rukia while moving to different direction than Shinichi. She waved her hand.

"Owh okay then R-Rukia. It's nice to meet you too. See ya" He waved at her back. It seemed a little awkward for him to call his own mother by name.

* * *

Rukia couldn't wait to see Ichigo. He was really weird at school just now. She need to know why did he act like that. Arrived home, Yuzu greeted her happily.

"Welcome back Rukia-chan!" Rukia gave her a warm smile.

"What happen to Ichi-nii? He looks upset and he didn't even answered my question when I asked him." Yuzu looked a little worried.

"As long as I remember, nothing happen. Maybe all guys are like that. Don't worry. He'll be better soon."

"Hopefully" said Yuzu. Still looked a little worried. But then she smiled, "Make him smile, ok? I don't like seeing his scowl." Yuzu grinned widely.

"Don't, worry. I will" she answered then ascended upstairs impatiently. She opened the door and found Ichigo inside it.

"I'm back" Ichigo ignored her. "I SAID I'M BACK!!" she said angrily. Again, he ignored her.

She was quite annoyed with his attitude. Suddenly she had a plan. She laid her body beside Ichigo who was lying on his warm cosy bed folding his hand under his head staring at the ceiling.

"What the hell are you doing here? Go at your closet! I mean, my closet. Shuhhh!"

Rukia was quite angried because being drived away, but she really wanted to know why Ichigo was acting weirdly at school just now. So she climbed up the bed and laid beside him again but this time her head was above him.

"Tell me, why did you punch your desk and Shinichi-san just now? Could you possibly be.. jealous?" Rukia grinned evilly.

Ichigo widened his eyes. He really not sure why did he punch his desk. Was he jealous? Hell no. But, what else could make him do that? Was he really in love with her? After the Hueco Mundo arc, he found that he started having a weird feeling around her. He wanted to protect her more, to know how'd she's been doing (although they live in the same house) and dinner without her really made he felt lonely.

He wanted to be around her all the time. Why? Maybe.. Because they are.. bestfriend. Yea bestfriend. Not more than that. One always missed another when he/she was not around right? That's what Ichigo think of Rukia. Or maybe that was what he wanted to think of her.

He had never fall in love before, so he wondered how was the feeling. But his friends at school said that love was something wonderful, which made their heart felt high all the time and they will smile when thinking of the girl they like. Ichigo had never felt something wonderful about Rukia, if there was, only once in a blue moon. His heart didn't feel highed all the time and he rarely smiled when thinking about her. So that's it. He was not in love with her. They were just..bestfriend. So the words 'jealous' is impossible.

"There was a very annoying bug on my desk. I wanted to chased it away but then it kept crawling but didn't move from my rectangular shaped desk so I punched it. I didn't know that it would make such a loud sound." Ichigo bluffed. Seriously, he was really bad at lying and there was no way Rukia was going to believe him.

"Ehh? I've heard that kind of lying before. Geez.. If you don't know how to lie, then shut up. Don't make you look stupid" Ichigo rose one of his eyebrows.

"What do you mean by stupid? You know what? When I look at you, you look stupid. But when I look at your stupid chappy-whatever-bunny drawing, you look more stupid than you are." Rukia gritted her teeth. This guy was really..obnoxious.

"Fine I AM stupid! I'm stupid and I'm-PROUD-of-it! I take pride of my stupidity!" She took Ichigo's pillow and slammed it to his face.

"WHAT THE HELL? So you wanna fight huh?" Ichigo picked up the pillow then threw it at Rukia's face.

The fight continued for about 5 minutes on the bed. They kept throwing pillows to each other faces and sometimes they kicked each other and that caused their clothes to mess up a bit. Kurosaki Isshin who was downstairs could hear loud noise from upstairs. 'What happened?' he thought.

Rukia was really exhausted from the pillow fighting so she laid on the bed. Catching for a breath.

"So you give up already?" Ichigo asked while sitting on Rukia's thigh. He was also trying to catch breath. He never thought that pillow fighting was really exhausted.

"No I'll never give up." Rukia sat up to take the pillow from Ichigo but he held the pillow tightly. With her full force, she pulled the pillow to her. But unfortunately Ichigo was also being pulled (because he was holding the pillow very tightly) and that ended him lying above her. The pillow was between their bodies. Rukia gulped and widened her eyes as she saw Ichigo's face was just a few inches from hers.

"What are you guys doing?" Ichigo and Rukia turned their sight to the opened door which Rukia forgot to close it earlier, and saw Isshin was standing at the door. Mouth-opened. From there he could see that Ichigo was above Rukia, and their clothes were messed a bit.

"Oh my God. Don't tell me.. You guys are doing se-"

"NO!" Ichigo and Rukia cut off.

"Aw don't be shy. It's okay I don't mind. Just, don't do it when the door isn't closed. I'm afraid Karin or Yuzu can see you. Nevermind, I'll help you son. Have fun."Said Isshin while closing the door after gave him a thumb up.

In Ichigo's mind, he cursed Rukia because of her stupidity she didn't closed the door earlier. Yea, she IS stupid, no matter she proud of it or not.

* * *

About Ichigo thought that they're only bestfriend, he was denying that he does love her a bit. But I'm not good in writing bout denying so i'm sorry if u misunderstood that scene. Btw, if u make a story, of course u want reviews right? So plz review ! Reviews make me feel that people are really reading this story & I really appreciate it if u submit a review. Hee :D next chapter we're gonna deal with inoue's feeling. Whee XD


End file.
